Sleeping Together
by Alex Antidote
Summary: OOC, Oneshot- Another sleepless night, takes an interesting turn. LelouchxRolo T for saftety.


It was another hard day of pretending to be both Lelouch and Zero, and he decided to take a nap. Rolo slept next to him, since they had gotten used to the arrangement that they would be together for awhile.

He didn't mind it much, since he was able to hold someone so small. It was almost as if sleeping with a flat-chested girl, or Nunally. Not that he touched her that way to know that she was flat-chested, but he could tell.

Rolo was sleeping with his back against him, and so he didn't mind just laying there. They had slept like that for the past year, and now were just too comfortable to change back into indifferent acquaintances. Lelouch thought that Rolo had fallen asleep, as he usually did quickly. He never did figure out how he managed to doze off on command. It was something he wished he could do, since he always fell fitfully into sleep.

So much pressure, from all sides, these days, that this was his only solace. The only place where he didn't have to keep up appearances, since Rolo knew about both lives. He didn't have to pretend to be a great ruler who knew what he was doing all the time. He didn't have to pretend to be an ignorant student who slacked off most of the time. And for that he was grateful of Rolo.

Slowly, he drifted off into a fitful sleep. Not realizing, however, that Rolo was awake in his arms tensing the whole time. Carefully, he turned to face him. He reached his hand up and gently grazed his fingers against his cheek, almost as if not touching him.

"Nii-san," he whispered gently.

Lelouch stirred slightly, but then wrapped his arm around Rolo's waist. Silent tears came to his eyes, wishing, hoping, praying that this was real. That nothing outside these walls mattered, and that the love they shared was genuine. The tears rolled slowly down his face. He knew it was never meant to be, it would never be. So many girls threw themselves at him everyday anyway, he couldn't compete with that.

Shirley, Kallen, C.C., even Milly sometimes…He was a guy. There was absolutely no way, none at all.

"I-I love you," he said, almost not daring to utter the words.

He blushed pink, the words seemed so right. So right, and yet…He never could tell him when he was awake.

Even though this happened daily, every night, while they laid here. "Brothers" to the rest of the world, master and tool to the two. He knew for a fact that Lelouch was merely using him. Didn't mind it at all, grateful that he wanted him around.

Sighing, he thought back to first time he had met Lelouch. Even with his memories erased, he was still strong, his eyes still shone like the stars did on a moonless night. Intelligent, and knowing just about everything.

Everything but Rolo's own feelings. Lying to get here, and yet always thinking this was real, the tears came steadily.

"I love you so much, Nii-san."

Maybe he was pretending? Maybe Lelouch did know how he felt. Just didn't want to acknowledge it, because he was scared of the feelings. Maybe that was it.

"Nun-Nunally…" Lelouch muttered in his sleep.

A knife went through Rolo's heart. It was always about her. Always. Even before, before Rolo knew of Lelouch's existence. Before his whole life had changed. Before, it was just about keeping count of how many people he had killed, keeping is Geass in check. Now, it didn't matter. The people he had slain were for Lelouch, and they weren't important to him anyway. His Geass could kill him for all it mattered, and he wouldn't care, if it was for Lelouch.

"Lelouch…" he muttered.

Slowly, carefully, and with precision he shifted until he was right up against him. Their lips not that far from each other. Cautiously, he moved closer, and brushed his lips to him. Almost as if it never happened, he went back to where he was. Blushing, he touched his lips.

He kissed him.

This reminded him of the first Christmas. They were walking back together, after Lelouch had just won yet again, another match against a noble. They were laughing, and had their arms around each other. A stand was set up, not too far down the street, strung with lights. All around them, people were passing, glee on their faces. The shops were closed, and yet all lit up.

Closer they came to the stand, and Rolo caught the scent of cookies.

"Can I have one?" He asked Lelouch.

Smiling, the elder pulled him close to the stand and ordered for the two of them. Handing Rolo his warm one, he bit into his. Rolo, watching Lelouch eat his, admired the cookie. It was decorated to look like Santa Claus.

Biting into it, the sweetness of it erupted in his mouth, and he let out a little moan of appreciative. Lelouch smiled at him, and he blushed. He hadn't meant to do that, but he had never tasted a sweeter cookie.

A snowflake fell, and Rolo looked up. More came down, softly, as if sugarcoating this memory.

Looking back up at Lelouch sleeping, he wished so much to go back to the ignorant Lelouch. The one who gave him so much attention, his heart would burst if he took it away.

"Rolo…?" Lelouch said sleepily.

He squeaked yes.

A slow smile spread across his face as Rolo felt the fingers. The fingers that tickled him torturously.

"Nii-san!" He laughed quietly.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he said, looking down at Rolo.

Rolo shrugged, and turned back around, blushing, "Go to sleep."

"Can't you say it again?"

Puzzled, Rolo turned to face him. "Say what?"

Gentle lips touched his own, and Lelouch replied, "That you love me."

"I-I love you," he stuttered out, shocked.

Smiling, the elder closed his eyes, and said, "I love you, too. Good night."

Rolo laid there, and thought that this had to be happiness. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, still with the impression of Lelouch's lips on his own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't know what made me do it. XDD Bahaha, except for a picture I found on DA, which you can probably look for. It says on it, "Sleep With Me". Look up LelouchxRolo or RoloxLelouch, :DD Please review?


End file.
